Creciendo 2
by neverdie
Summary: Continuación de mi anterior fic, he tenido que camiar muchas cosas para que este fic avanzase a lo que quiero
1. Chapter 1

**Agradezco a mi siempre confiable amigo Kaiser que me ayudo en la edición de este cap**

 **!No te olvides de comentar! me gustaria saber cual es tu opinion de este proyecto y saber en que puedo mejorar.**

* * *

Por fin tengo compu, no parece mucho, pero joder como de difícil fue conseguirme una.

* * *

Todo lo que le rodeaba era una infinita oscuridad, él podía pensar que estaba muerto, pero una voz comenzó un inentendible monologo.

-Una apuesta entre dos individuos es como un contrato verbal mi amigo… aquellos que se comprometen a cumplirla no solo dan su palabra, sino que también su orgullo y reputación en ello, lo cual desde luego puede ser usaba a favor o en contra a su futuro, casi de la misma forma que tú lo estás haciendo ahora amigo mío.

-….

-Con esto eh saldado mi parte…en teoría…Ahora será tu responsabilidad y derecho el que así se mantenga… suceda lo que suceda de ahora en adelante ya no será mi problema, sino el tuyo lo que labres bajo tus propias manos.

-….

-Solo esperemos no tengamos que volver a cruzar caminos nuevamente, al menos por el momento…seguro que…algunos me buscaran por esto además de que…. No querrás hacer nuevamente un trato con alguien similar a mí y mucho menos volver a arriesgarte ¿o sí?

-….

-Que digo… dudo mucho volvieses a aceptar hacer un negocio conmigo a futuro…

-….

-Pero aun así quiero quede claro que con esto de momento queda saldado cualquier adeudo entre ambos….

-…

-El placer de esto ha sido mío y recuerda siempre podrás…conmigo.

-…

-Si tienes alguna duda o deseas modificar en algo el pacto que ya tenemos no dudes en buscarme en estos tus sueños… por algo soy conocido como el tejedor de todos los que se cumplen.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Garfield Mark Logan mejor conocidos por sus compañeros como Chico Bestia por sus amigos cercanos despertaba extrañado por tan inusual sueño que había tenido… sin duda el desvelarse toda la noche anterior por su impaciencia debió haberle pasado factura. Giro su cabeza y noto alarmado la hora que era actualmente más de las 8 am, debía apresurarse en cambiarse si quería desayunar antes de poder irse, pero mientras buscaba que ponerse al noto mientras perdía la respiración como las maletas que debía haber armado el día anterior apenas estaban iniciadas.

-¡Demonios debía haberlas acabado anoche! - Se reclamó a si mismo mientras empezaba a llenarlas con lo primero que encontraba. -Que idiota soy.

-¡Ah Desayunar! – Lo llamo una voz muy familiar. - ¡Recuerda hoy es tu día especial, no puedes irte sin comer!

-Sí ¡Hoy es el gran día! -Grito con emoción el adolecente de verde piel en respuesta.

Mientras su madre adoptiva Rita Farr alias Elasti-Girl esperaba en el piso de abajo que su hijo se presentase a comer lo que le había preparado con tanto esmero para ese día, tuvieron que pasar casi 10 minutos antes de que el chico bajase con maletas en mano y mochila en su espalda.

-Te dije que tuvieses tu maleta preparada anoche Gar.- Se quejó Elasti-Girl mientras hacia una lista mental de lo que su hijo debía llevar y que no- ¿Si metiste suficientes calzoncillos verdad? Recuerda debes dar tu mejor impresión el día de hoy.

-Lo siento mama, pero estaba muy preocupado y claro que si lo hice.

-Bien, espero no estés llevando tu consola ni nada de eso, no quiero recibir quejas de la dirección académica. Te aceptaron para estudiar, no para jugar.

Casi como si de un juguete a pilas al cual le lanzas agua se tratase, Bestboy, perdió por completo su apetito, energía y la alegría que lo caracterizaban

-No creí que me aceptarían en la academia, digo no después de lo que paso, creí que ustedes no me enviarían.

Elasti-Girl supo a lo que su hijo se refería, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y lo abrazo maternalmente en respuesta.

-Cariño, la academia de Súper poderes es un lugar donde la gente con dotes especiales van, sé que allí aprenderás a controlar adecuadamente todas tus habilidades, no te preocupes por ello sé que pronto aprenderás a controlar tus transformaciones de manera excepcional.

Bestboy quería creer las palabras de su madre, realmente quería hacerlo, pero tras el descontrol que sufrió hace una semana no estaba seguro de nada, es más, tenía miedo de tener que transformarse de nuevo.

-Todo estará bien hijo, tu solo estudia mucho, entrena duro y disfruta de tu vida escolar al máximo… solo no te olvides de tomar tu medicina de forma regular.

Bestboy gruño con desgano ante la última mención de su madre, odiaba la medicina que su padre Steve Dayton, alias Mento, había creado con el fin de suprimir sus instintos animales. Su madre también suspiro al pronunciar esa última parte. Si fuese por ella haría como si ese incidente no existiese, lamentablemente no era ella quien tenía la última palabra. De momento al menos.

-Me esforzare mama.

-Eso es lo único que te pido. - Elasti-Girl sonrió mientras empujaba la comida que había preparado dentro de la boca de su hijo. -Es tarde, mejor te vas o no llegaras a tiempo.

Apenas Bestboy salió de la cocina se encontró con Larry Trainor alias el Hombre Negativo y Robotman en la sala.

-No pensabas irte sin despedirte. -Bromeo Robotman mientras le revolvía la verde cabellera a su alocado compañero- ¿Verdad?

El Hombre Negativo y Robotman bromearon un rato con Bestboy acerca de cómo sería su nueva vida escolar. Después de todo no todos los días una persona era aceptada en tan prestigiosa institución formada por aquellos grandes héroes del pasado, todo para formar a las siguientes generaciones. Las bromas fueron desde cosas sencillas como que Bestboy debía conseguirle algunos autógrafos a Robotman, hasta algunas completamente absurdas como que buscase salir con la mítica Wonder Woman. Bestboy solo se limitó a reírse de las ocurrencias de sus compañeros, quienes trataban lo más posible de preparo mentalmente para lo que venía.

-¿Bestboy podemos hablar un momento?

Mento no levanto la voz cuando pidió la atención de su hijo, apenas fue un susurro, pero el silencio invadió a todo el alegre grupo en el acto.

-Padre…Claro que podemos hablar. -Bestboy se apartó de su madre quien le sujetaba los hombros como si se estuviese yendo a la guerra. - ¿Qué deseas?

Mento se froto la garganta mientras veía los ojos fríos y calculadores de sus compañeros de equipo, no le quedaba la menor duda que Robotman y el Hombre Negativo no se habían lanzado sobre el únicamente por el respeto que le profetizaban como su líder, por otro lado, su esposa estaba rechinando los dientes en un esfuerzo inmenso por no decirle cuanto insulto conociese en esos momentos.

-No creo haga falta decirte que no estoy muy convencido de dejarte ir a esta supuesta academia de súper héroes tras el último incidente...

-No se llama academia de súper héroes…. Ni tienes la potestad para evitar que se vaya dada las leyes que garantizan que cualquier meta humano, sin importar su habilidad tenga tiene derecho de aprender a usar su poder para ser un miembro productivo para la sociedad. -Comento Elasti-Girl queriendo dar por terminado el asunto. - No es tu decisión querido.

Bestboy bajo las orejas, era claro que sus padres estaban peleados por su culpa.

-Solo estoy preocupado por mi hijo cariño, en especial tras el último incidente que tuvo con tus poderes.

-Incidente que tú provocaste, me permito señalar. - Le reclamo de nuevo Elasti-Girl.

Mento solo se froto la garganta reseca, no podía, o mejor dicho no quería que las cosas terminasen así, en especial después de lo que había hecho.

-Si, en cuanto a eso… lo siento, sé que fue mi culpa, no debí presionarte a tales extremos, aun así, no podemos hacer la vista gorda ante tales hechos. -Mento se detuvo unos segundos allí, dudando de lo que haría a continuación.

Elasti-Gir pudo ver como su esposo sostenía en su mano derecha una carta que tenía el sello de la academia a la que su hijo se supone partía hoy.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- Grito furiosa y totalmente asustada mientras le quitaba a Mento la carta.

-Envié un detallado reporte de lo que paso, así como mis consideraciones del porque no debe ir.

Eso fue todo lo que Bestboy necesitaba escuchar para perder toda la fuerza que tenía, soltó las maletas que tan entusiasmado sostenía y hubiese caído de rodillas de no ser por Robotman quien lo sostuvo oportunamente.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?- Le reclamo a su esposo con gran odio en su mirada.- Fue solo un incidente aislado ¡Uno que tú provocaste intencionalmente!

Elasti-Girl hubiese envestido furiosamente a su pareja de no ser porque Hombre Negativo se metió en medio de la pareja.

Los insultos, preguntas y justificaciones iban y venían de lado y lado, pero Bestboy no podía escuchar nada, su espíritu había quedado atrapado en el limbo.

Tras varios minutos donde la pareja de casados se dijo de hasta lo que se iban a morir, Hombre Negativo logro quitarle el sobre Elasti-Girl y comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta.

/ Buenas Tardes. -

Me complace saludar a un padre tan preocupado por su hijo como si fuese su propio ser.

Me gustaría que siquiera una quinta parte de los padres que envían todos los años a sus hijos a nuestras instalaciones fuesen la mitad de honestos de lo que ha sido usted en su carta, nos ahorrarían muchos problemas innecesarios y facilitaría mucho más su estadía en nuestra escuela.

Si bien su informe es basto y detallado no nos da ningún motivo para negarle la matricula a su hijo, al contrario, le incitamos a que nos permita ofrecerle a su hijo un ambiente adecuado para que desarrolle sus poderes de forma consiente y controlada como parte de nuestra comunidad, estoy segura de que con nuestra ayuda lograremos que una situación como esa que vivió nunca más deba serle de preocupación para su persona, le aseguro que con nuestra guía no debe de temer ninguna eventualidad para con su hijo.

Ya dicho eso me alegra informarle que todas las medidas de seguridad ya fueron consideradas para su chico cuando se inició el expediente de este mucho tiempo antes de aquel incidente y ya se han tomado las medidas necesarias para su vivienda.

Dada la preocupación por su prole me permito adjuntar los números telefónicos y de fax que le serán asignados a su hijo por este medio.

Cualquier otra duda estaré feliz de servirle.

Atentamente

Kurama

Directora del área Omega de la academia para súper dotados. /

El silencio reino apenas Hombre Negativo termino de leer la carta. Nadie sabía qué hacer.

-¿Entonces no fui rechazado? ¿Conocen de mi incidente y aun así me aceptan? -Pregunto Bestboy apenas pudo articular palabra, todo parecía tan irreal. - ¿Aun puedo ir?

Mento se zafo como pudo del agarre de su esposa y le quito la carta a su compañero. Estaba seguro de haber sido muy explícito y detallista en el informe que envió ¿Cómo era posible que lo aceptasen aun tras esos horribles detalles que había plasmado en papel?

-No puedo creerlo.

Elasti-Girl solo abrazo a su hijo cariñosamente mientras que varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos y parecía seguirían así por un largo rato hasta que un taxi pareció pitar afuera de su domicilio.

-Vez, te dije que todo tiene solución…ahora ve al aeropuerto que se te hace tarde. - Elasti-Gir se levantó furiosa. -Yo y tu padre tenemos que hablar muy seriamente…de puño a cara.

Ni Robotman o el Hombre Negativo necesitaron otra señal para comprender que esta era su bandera, por lo que rápidamente sujetaron a Bestboy con su equipaje antes de salir tan rápido como pudieron, apenas cerraron la puerta pudieron escuchar un grito de dolor proveniente de Mento.

Ya en el carro Robotman hablaba de algo con Hombre negativo, pero Bestboy no les podía prestar atención, estaba leyendo de nuevo la carta, casi como si las palabras fuesen a cambiar apenas dejase de verlas.

-Deja de leer eso, la tinta no va a cambiar ni desaparecer. - Comento un divertido Hombre Negativo mientras veía a su verde compañero.

-Lo sé, es solo que no entiendo.

Hombre Negativo y Bestboy estaban de acuerdo en eso, ya pasado el miedo que sintieron cuando Elasti-Girl se dispuso a remodelarle la cara a su esposo, nadie podía comprender como la academia había aceptado de tan buena gana la situación.

-Le dan muchas vueltas al asunto. Alrededor del mundo hay cientos de metamorfos como tu Bestboy, seguramente la academia ya ha tenido incidentes con otros alumnos, así que se puede decir que ya tienen experiencia de cómo tratarlos.

El comentario de Robotman tenía sentido, Bestboy no podía ser el único metamorfo capaz de transformarse en diversos animales, aun así, había algo raro en la carta.

\- ¿Que creen quieran decir con; medidas?

Ambos adultos niegan con la cabeza.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Para cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Bestboy seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, en la carta decían que ya se habían tomado las precauciones necesarias, ¿Cuáles eran esas precauciones? Bestboy no quería seguir tomando la dichosa medicina que su padre había creado a partir de su incidente, aunque prefería las pastillas antes de perder el control y lastimar a otra persona.

¿Y si la academia lo encerraba en un cuarto blanco?

¿O sí debía vivir su vida atado a drogas y demás calmantes?

Él no quería nada de eso.

Las ideas iban y venían dentro de su cabeza, pero no había forma de saber la verdad hasta llegar a la academia. Finalmente, el tren de pensamientos de Bestboy hizo una parada inesperada cuando se encontró frente a la representante de la academia que había venido para llevarlo.

-Buenas tardes señores, soy la unidad Haydee enviada para escoltar al sujeto conocido como Bestboy a nuestra academia, mi número de serie es PTA 126.

La unidad Haydee era una andriode femenina, era una muy voluptuosa y curvilínea androide, de eso no cabía duda, aun así, sus brazos robóticos o cabeza totalmente cubierta por un panel blanco no combinaba para nada con el resto de su cuerpo aparentemente humano.

Bestboy se froto los ojos mientras veía a Haydee. Hombre negativo piso a Bestboy cuando noto esta estaba a nada de hacer una de sus ya conocidas bromas.

-Si este es Bestboy, gracias por venir por él.

Haydee solo se inclinó frente a Bestboy, lo cual provoco este pudiese ver más de la cuenta de sus inmensos atributos mamarios, los cuales parecían 100% reales y 1000% deseables.

-Es un honor conocerlo Bestboy. - Haydee saco un portafolios y se lo mostro. -Aquí se encuentra su identificación y celular asignados por la academia, por favor no los pierda.

Robotman recibió el portafolio apenas noto que Bestboy tenía clavada la vista en la piel artificial de Haydee.

-Sí, él no los perderá, este ¿Nos das un minuto para despedirnos?

-Por supuesto, solo le pido no se demore mucho, tenemos un horario que cumplir.

Haydee se alejó lentamente dejando a Bestboy completamente perdido en el movimiento de sus muslos.

-No te emociones demasiado casanova. -Hombre negativo le pego un golpe a su compañero para que dejase de babear. - Por muy linda que parezca es una máquina. "una muy sexual" Hombre negativo se guardó para sí el último comentario, no quería meter pensamientos en la verde cabeza de su compañero. Aunque no pudo evitar lanzarle mentalmente algún insulto y alabanza a quien diseño semejante obra de arte.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! -Grito Bestboy de nuevo en la realidad. -Es solo…lo siento, perdí el norte por unos segundos.

-No hay problema, ahora coge tus cosas y ve. -Robotman le entrego su credencial.

Bestboy sujeto la credencial y tras un rápido vistazo a su foto en esta se fue sin regresar a ver lo que dejaba atrás, ya que sabía que si lo hacía no podría partir.

\- ¡Y conviértete en un héroe del que podamos estar todos orgullosos!

Ya dentro del avión el cual resulto ser una avioneta, descubrió que solo había otro pasajero.

\- ¿Toda esta avioneta solo para dos personas?

-Así es. - Haydee apareció detrás de Bestboy, haciendo que el pobre saltase en pánico. - Ahora solo nos resta ir a la academia y su entrenamiento puede comenzar como está programado.

Bestboy se quedó sin habla, había tanto que quería preguntarle a Haydee; ¿Por qué fue construida de esa forma? ¿Por qué solo sus brazos y cara no estaban cubiertos por piel sintética? o ¿Por qué su compañero de vuelo parecía estar en coma? Pero no se atrevía.

Haydee noto la actitud poco calmada de Bestboy.

-Mi creador me creo bajo la premisa que la mujer perfecta no necesita una boca para quejarse del trato que se le dé, o manos para otra cosa que no sea trabajar por ideologías de mis amos. Las características adicionales que poseo son derivadas de esa misma ideología.

La respuesta de una de sus preguntas dejo a Bestboy blanco. ¿Acaso Haydee leía las mentes?

-Yo no he dicho nada.

-No, pero es una pregunta que a menudo me hacen, así que la respondo de forma automática. -Haydee se sentó en uno de los puestos que quedaban frente al que Bestboy había escogido previamente -Ahora por favor siéntese, estamos despegando.

Bestboy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consiente para alejar su mente de pensamientos lujuriosos y lograr abrocharse el cinturón, apenas si lo logro cuando la avioneta abandono el suelo.

Conforme la avioneta ganaba altitud Bestboy sentía como un impulso primitivo lo dominaba. Apenas si podía pensar en algo que no fuese el trasero de Hayde o el cómo rompérselo con una de sus formas animales.

-Si desea algo, cualquier cosa no dude en pedirlo joven pasajero. - Dijo Haydee apenas noto la mirada de Bestboy en su persona mientras se inclinaba hacia este y resaltaba sus pechos sintéticos. - Estoy aquí para hacer su estancia tan cómoda como sea posible, deme una orden y gustosa voy a servirlo en todo lo que me pida, sin excepción alguna, por favor deme el uso que desee y estaré complacida de servirle.

Bestboy sintió como su erección ganaba fuerzas, bloqueando su raciocinio. Por lo que en un momento de lucidez extrajo una pastilla de su bolsillo con un rápido movimiento, la miro con asco, pero se la trago en seco, tal vez su padre no había estado equivocado en preocuparse, la bestia que habitaba dentro de él era algo que sin duda le causaría problemas si no podía controlarla.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Damian Wayne era hijo de Talia al Ghul y nieto del demonio conocido como Ra's al Ghul. Toda su vida había entrenado en la liga de asesinos con el único propósito de convertirse en el guerrero definitivo, o al menos así había sido el plan que su madre tenía para su crianza. Todo ese impresionante plan para hacerlo el heredero de Ra's al Ghul se terminó el día que la Liga de Asesinos mordió más de lo que podía masticar.

Todo por causa de un solo hombre, uno que no parecía tener suficiente con decapitar a su abuelo, no, su atrevimiento había sido tal que termino usando la cabeza de quien en su tiempo fue el mayor y más temido humano en la faz de la tierra como urinal. La Liga de Asesinos no solo fue destruida totalmente, la humillación que sufrió no se borraría nunca.

Su madre tras sobrevivir a la destrucción, decidió buscar refugio para ella y su hijo, decidió llevarlo con su desconocido padre. El cual era Batman, ¿Quién lo diría?

Toda una vida entrenando para ser un asesino perfecto y aun así su padre se empeñaba en que se convirtiese en un justiciero bienhechor y que cumpliese su máxima regla "el no matar jamás".

La situación era como mínimo rara.

Aun así, Damian no se quejaba, de hecho, había llegado a aceptar la idea de que su padre tenía razón en lo que hacía, no toda la razón, pero tenía la razón en general.

-Llegamos Damian… ¿No es grandioso?

Damian solo se froto los ojos mientras dejaba que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - Pregunto a su padre, quien parecía inusualmente feliz.

-La punta de la Atalaya.-Respondió Superman dándoles la bienvenida.- Este es el centro de esta academia, aquí se entrena a los meta humanos para que puedan aprender a controlar sus poderes, para que no caigan en la tentación de usar sus poderes con objetivos corruptos, para que se integren a la sociedad como personas de bien, y tal vez si dios quiere para que algunos de ellos se conviertan en los héroes que defenderán nuestro futuro cuando nosotros nos retiremos.

Damian no entendía muy bien lo que decía Superman, en su estancia con la Liga de Asesinos había escuchado algo de esta academia, una especie de esfuerzo conjunto entre varias organizaciones diferentes para brindar a las nuevas generaciones de meta humanos un ambiente donde no fuesen rechazados por sus poderes. Patrañas sin sentido según su abuelo.

-Esta idea nació hace varios años, cuando la liga de la justicia recién estaba dando sus primeros pasos…hay que días aquellos.

-La Liga de Asesinos considera a este lugar un desperdicio de espacio y dinero.

\- ¿Desperdicio? Todo este lugar es una obra de arte. - Superman le señalo hacia lo lejos.- Ahora estamos en el centro de todo;

La Atalaya, este es el núcleo mismo de la academia, aquí se organizan; misiones, entrenamientos, control y seguimiento de todos los estudiantes de la academia.

Allá esta Alfa, allí es donde todos los meta-humanos con características especiales entrenan día a día para lograr un control total de sus habilidades.

A su derecha el Área Bravo, allí son entrenados todos aquellos que como tú o tu padre no poseen algún don especial, pero su sentido de justicia no los permite dejar pasar las injusticias que a diario se viven.

A la izquierda Charlie, no hay arma más fuerte que la mente y allí es donde los más poderosos Psíquicos son entrenados.

Por aquí esta Delta, las mentes más brillantes de la historia se reúnen allí para desarrollar los inventos que cambiaran al mundo.

Echo, para todo lo que la ciencia no puede explicar, magos, allí es donde entrenamos a la siguiente generación de protectores contra las artes oscuras.

Damian no dijo nada, estaba claro que todo esto había sido creado a conciencia, no por eso dejaba de ser raro, pero su padre precia apoyar los desvaríos del kriptoniano.

\- ¿Qué es allá? –dijo el chico viendo un área alejada cuyas medidas de seguridad eran en extremo visibles…

Superman perdió por un segundo la sonrisa.

-Omega, allí enviamos a los problemáticos. -Le revuelve la cabeza a Damian. -Asegúrate de no meterte en problemas o podríamos enviarte allí.

Damian ignoro el tono burlón de Superman y se quitó al kriptoniano de enzima.

\- ¿Cuáles son las condiciones para que te envíen allí?

La pregunta de Demian desagrado a Superman, quien volvió a revolverle el pelo con la esperanza de que dejase de bromear. Batman por su parte se quedó un rato en blanco. ¿Cuáles eran? Se había olvidado por completo de lo que el sector Omega era.

-Como sea, hijo, espero un comportamiento ejemplar de tu parte…Superman me retiro, aún tengo que inscribir a este busca pleitos en los dormitorios.

Superman solo asintió y con una sonrisa aprueba de balar despidió a su compañero.

-Tienes una mirada extraña padre ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo acabo de recordar que olvide algo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes recordar así como así algo que olvidaste?

-Suele pasar, últimamente pasa más a menudo.

Demian solo negó con la cabeza, su padre era muy raro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La profesora Tala se froto los ojos mientras trataba de reunir la paciencia necesaria para no maldecir a todas sus estudiantes por sus continuas faltas de atención en su clase.

-Chicas, chicas, sé que están emocionadas por la pronta venida de nuevos compañeros para animar estas clases de artes perdidas en Omega.-Es escuchan risas.- Pero no es el momento para ello.-Un vidrio se rompe.- ¡Que se callen o juro que les daré motivos disciplinarios para mantenerse calmadas de una buena vez!

Una ola de energía oscura golpeo a todas sus estudiantes lanzándolas al piso.

\- ¡Les recuerdo que ustedes son aquellas que han recibido un legado milenario como para que lo menosprecien de esta manera! –Exclamo mientras recuperaba su compostura- ¡Ahora Regresen a su asiento y habrá sus libros de texto en la página 192!

Las jóvenes brujas regresaron una a una a su lugar mientras maldecían entre dientes a su maestra.

Tala levanto su libro de texto, pero sin ánimos. Ella misma no quería repasar de nuevo las fechas de la cacería de brujas. Debía hacer la clase un poco más dinámica o terminaría dormida.

-Morgana tu perteneces a una familia destacada en lo que antes era el Territorio de España no es así. Por favor háblanos un poco de la tortura de "la caja para marionetas"

La aludida regreso a ver a su maestra con cierto interés.

\- ¡Por supuesto maestra! -Respondió con ilusión de compartir con la clase una de las partes más emocionantes de su historia. - La tortura conocida como la caja para marionetas o como vulgarmente la llaman la lava cerebros, fue inventada por una de las primeras brujas de mi clan hace varios años atrás. Esta tortura consiste en privarle a la victima de todos sus sentidos de manera gradual; vista, olfato, tacto, oído, gusto. Todo para tenerla en un estado de aparente muerte, hasta que la mente de la víctima este completamente degenerada y tal estado de que parezca más un cadáver aun cuando la víctima vive -Morgana se detiene al notar como una de sus compañeras levantaba la mano con empeño. - ¿Qué pasa Argent?

\- ¿Qué hechizo se usa para degenerar la mente de la víctima? ¿Invasivo, sumerio, ilusorio, o corruptivo?

Todas las demás brujas asienten con interés ante la pregunta, pero Morgana solo niega con la cabeza.

-Ninguno, como tal simplemente es retirarle los estímulos.- Ve como le miran con duda.- El cerebro necesita de estímulos para nutrirse, sin estimulo alguno por parte de sus sentidos comienza a morir de hambre, comienza a degenerarse por sí misma. A demás debido a que esta tortura no requiere de magia o algún artefacto especifico, no hay defensa conocida para este tipo específico de tortura.

Toda la clase exclamo con asombro un oh.

-Si lo sé, es impresionante, bueno como decía, el degenerar la mente de la víctima es solo la mitad del trabajo. Ya que una vez su mente está completamente consumida comienza la mejor parte. Los siguiente es irle devolviendo los sentidos a la víctima, claro que mientras vas soltando las ataduras de la presa tienes que ir grabando en su alma quien es su nuevo amo y cuál es su papel en el mundo si es que desea mantener aquellas sensaciones en su ser... para la victima te vuelves omnipotente tras esta tortura y su fidelidad es un hecho absoluto.

Morgana nuevamente vio como varias de sus compañeras levantaban la mano con ímpetu. Estaba claro que querían preguntarle algo, pero ella ya sabía que.

-No se necesita alguna herramienta particular para esta parte tampoco, aunque se recomienda no usar magia para que el efecto no pueda ser rastreado.

Tala solo sonrió mientras toda la clase tomaba notas. Tal vez ahora podría dar un poco de historia sin que sus estudiantes lanzasen hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

-Esta tortura fue inventada dos siglos antes de la santa inquisición por la bruja ahora conocida como Llama Celeste.-Tala levanto su libro para mostrarles la página a sus alumnas.- Como saben nosotras las brujas fuimos las primeras conocedoras de los secretos de la naturaleza y de la magia antes de que la iglesia se formase y nos diese caza, mas ello llevo a que las brujas antes puras e inocentes tomasen sus varitas para defenderse a sí mismas y este es uno de los métodos que fueron usados para ello. El caso más famoso en el que esta técnica fue usada es en las guerras elementales. Allí la bruja azul hizo uso de esta impresionante técnica para someter a un grupo entero de guerreras amazónicas que en ese momento eran sus juradas enemigas, así obtuvo espías dentro de las filas enemigas, más adelante estas fueron entregadas a su hermano como juguetes sexuales. Se dice que ninguna de estas guerreras cuestiono ninguna de las órdenes que se les dio hasta el día de sus muertes. Otro caso famoso es el de la reina helada, quien, tras haber sido sometida por 6 meses a esta técnica asesino a su queridísimo esposo con un cuchillo de cocina, además de que entrego a su única hija tal y como su amo se lo ordeno.

Nuevamente murmullos de admiración inundaron la clase, tal vez la esta había salido mejor de lo esperado.

-Para terminar el tema deseo dejarles una tarea, todas deben traer a la siguiente clase un método de tortura y sumisión medieval usado por sus antepasadas para que con ello conozcamos mas de su historia familiar. -Tala se sentó en su escritorio con una sonrisa. - La directora me ha dado permiso para que usemos algunos de sus homúnculos como sujetos de prueba, espero que logren que estas sigan las órdenes que les den con absoluta e incuestionable lealtad.

El grito de emoción casi deja sorda a Tala, pero no se podía evitar, ella misma estaba emocionada por poder poner sus dedos en una de esas curiosas creaciones que servían a su directora. Fue en ese momento que la sirena anuncio el final de su clase.

\- ¡Algo más antes que se vayan! Me gustaría recordarles a aquellas brujas que han sido escogidas para ser compañeras y guías de nuestros recién llegados "amigos" que deben comportarse como corresponde. Espero sean capases de darles una bienvenida adecuada…-Tala puso malos ojos. -No quiero problemas ridículos, ya no están en edad de maldecir a sus compañeros varones con orejas de burro solo porque estas les levanten la falda o alguna otra de esas niñerías, ni tampoco para que traten de experimentar hechizos en estos, nos acabaríamos enterando de una u otra manera así que recuerden que son señoritas, espero se comporten conforme a su edad. No lo olviden. Este es un paso importante para las brujas de todo el mundo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En la antigüedad en Tamarean las condiciones de vida eran muy diferentes a las actuales; tan extremo era el peligro del planeta con el que las tribus de tamaran vivían día a día, que las tamaramaneanas terminaron desarrollado un instinto muy fuerte para garantizar una prole fuerte capaz de sobrevivir al siempre cambiante ambiente de su planeta. Una vez cada tercera luna las hembras de cierta edad peleaban entre sí por el derecho a aparearse salvaje e ininterrumpidamente con el macho que posea los genes más fuertes a su alrededor, todo con el fin de dar a luz a una descendencia fuerte que sirviese a su tribu y mejorase la siguiente generación.

Por supuesto que tras varias generaciones con la primicia de; "El fuerte vive el débil muere" nació un reino poderoso. Los tamareamaneanos de la actualidad eran casi tan poderosos como un kriptoniano expuesto a la radiación de un sol amarillo. Lamentablemente con esa fuerza también vinieron oponentes celosos de su poder, oponentes que no dudaron en iniciar una interminable guerra por derrotarles y subyugarles.

Con el fin de poner fin a la interminable batalla, los reyes decidieron enviar a varios de sus jóvenes a vivir en otros planetas habitados por diversas especies inteligentes, y aunque la intención era crear lazos de amistad ningún tamaramaneano estaba dispuesto a mancillar su herencia con genes inferiores de aquellos mundos tan débiles para su perspectiva.

Blackfire era una de las dos princesas Tamaramanianas que se debatían el trono. Sobreviviente de cientos de percances la Tamaramaneana había creado un carácter que muchos llamarían "espinoso" aunque nadie podía negar que tenía razones para tenerlo. Guerrera y con una belleza de infarto la primera princesa buscaba superar a su hermana menor trayendo de su lado a los últimos kritonianos que habitaban la tierra, estaba dispuesta a todo para formar dicha alianza no solo política sino también biológica por lo que incluso acepto ingresar a esta ridícula institución educativa para ganarse su favor.

-Realmente esto es algo ridículo…

Se quejó la extraterrestre mientras presenciaba la ceremonia de bienvenida para los nuevos alumnos.

Fue entonces que algo llamo su atención, allí en una esquina, casi fuera de la vista se encontraba su objetivo; Superboy. Blackfire estaba segura que si ella lograba engendrar una prole con el Kriptoniano su puesto en el trono estaba asegurado tras dar a luz a la unión de aquellos genes.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiese dirigirse hacia su objetivo algo llamo su atención. Superman llegaba al estrado para dar su discurso de bienvenida, acompañado por una humana que intuyo era su pareja sentimental, el olor del súper hombre en la ropa de esa indigna hembra la delataba.

"¿Por qué ir por el pequeño cuando el grande esta libre?

Pregunto Blackfire en voz alta, Superboy sin duda era fuerte, pero Superman claramente era superior en todos los aspectos.

Blackfire se replanteo un rato sus objetivos, ella estaba confiada en que su belleza superase con creses a cualquier humana, por lo que solo necesitaba encontrar la oportunidad adecuada de demostrarle al espécimen adecuado que ella era más indicada para recibir sus genes que esa patética humana que tenía alado ocupando espacio.

"Sucios humanos, solo sirven para robar oxigeno….

Pero sus insultos murieron al notar algo que no creyó posible, en la tarima casi al final donde la vista ya no alcanzaba se encontraba un humano ya completamente marchito. Pero sus instintos no la engañaban ese humano había sido muy poderoso, tanto que ella no dudaría en ofrecerle su útero.

-Ese viejo sin duda fue en su momento un gran guerrero…es una lástima, está muy viejo…pero. -Blackfire comenzó a buscar entre la muchedumbre cuando sintió una presencia similar, la cual encontró casi en las primeras filas. -Eureka.

Blackfire observo desde su posición algo que le parecía extraordinario, allí en medio de esa muchedumbre estaba un pequeño humano que sin lugar a dudas tenía un inmenso potencial, si su observación era acertada él era el heredero del guerrero moribundo en la tarima.

"Sería una lástima no incluirte"

Blackfire se relamió los labios mientras comenzaba a examinar las posibilidades, había encontrado tres machos dignos de implantar su semilla dentro de su matriz.

\- ¿Hermana porque te estas lamiendo los labios?

-Tal vez venir a este mundo no fue una pérdida de tiempo.

La princesa continúo examinando con ojo crítico sus alrededores, y aunque no encontró nada más de su agrado, localizo a varios posibles candidatos para sus seguidoras.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Starfire era la hermana menor de Blackfire y al igual que su hermana mayor había llegado a este planeta por pedido de su padre. Si bien ella no tenía interés alguno en el trono ella sabía muy bien qué la supervivencia de una especie dependía de las variables que esta podía producir en respuesta a los diversos cambios que su medio ambiente sufría, y aunque la humanidad era una especie patética ante los estándares de cualquier otra especie inteligente, no se podía negar que entre su población había una gran cantidad de mutaciones que prometían mucho potencial para las siguientes generaciones.

Por lo que ella tenía que encontrar un digno compañero que garantizase una prole fuerte para su planeta.

Busco y rebusco entre la muchedumbre que la rodeaba un humano que le agradase sin resultado. Si bien era cierto que en su planeta la apariencia física era lo de menos "El poder lo es todo". Ahora que ella se encontraba al otro lado de la galaxia ella estaba dispuesta a saltarse esa ley con el fin de enamorarse como había visto que pasaba en esa caja cuadrada que le mostro la cultura de la tierra.

Un humano digno, que también tuviese cierto encanto, no podía ser tan difícil de hallar entre tantos buenos candidatos ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Hermana porque te estas lamiendo los labios? -Pregunto ingenuamente Starfire mientras observaba la cara de su hermana.

-Talvez venir a este mundo no fue una pérdida de tiempo. -Blackfire se levantó. -Iré a mi habitación.

Starfire asintió mientras veía el movimiento casi hipnótico de las caderas de su hermana alejándose.

-Supongo yo también me voy…tengo sueño.

Sin embargo, antes de que las hermanas se alejasen suficiente algo las llamo la atención, una nueva figura subía al estrado. Esta nueva figura era fuerte, demasiado como para ser pasado por alto.

-Hola a todos, bienvenidos y bienvenidas a todos a la academia para súper dotados. Soy la directora del área omega KURAMA deseándoles unos agradables años escolares a todos ustedes.

Su discurso fue el más corto de entre sus iguales, aun así, había dejado en claro algo para el par de princesas extraterrestre. Esa directora estaba muy encima de todos los presentes. Convendría no tenerla de enemiga.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradezco a mi siempre confiable amigo Kaiser que me ayudo en la edición de este cap**

 **!No te olvides de comentar! me gustaria saber cual es tu opinion de este proyecto y saber en que puedo mejorar.**

* * *

Y por fin llegamos al primer arco de esta historia, espero les sea interesante y agradable, por favor comenten para poder mejorar

* * *

El gorila Grodd era una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo, pese a eso el mismo era consciente que aun con su gran intelecto no sería fácil solventar el problema frente a él ya que le superaba por mucho a sus capacidades.

La academia de súper héroes, como vulgarmente le llamaban los diversos villanos, estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados, pese a lo ridículo que era crear una instalación capaz de servir como escuela para la infinita cantidad de meta humanos existente en el mundo, la academia había sido creada, y tras el último gran incidente en el que había sido envuelta su popularidad se había disparado de tal forma que era imposible cuantificar cuantas familias estaban planeando enviar a sus superdotados hijos a sus instalaciones y en consecuencia mermar la facilidad para encontrar nuevos candidatos viables para ser cómplices en futuros atracos o planes malignos… motivo por el que en unos 10 años la proporción de héroes a villanos peligraba a un 1 vs 18 según sus cálculos a este paso

En idea una academia que entrene héroes no debería ser importante, mucho menos para un villano como el, pero en la práctica era diferente. La academia ganaba adeptos rápidamente, y actualmente tenia tanto personal como un país pequeño, entre personal, profesores y estudiantes. Lo cual disuadía a las nuevas y prometedoras esperanzas a sus futuros esbirros. Muchos jóvenes villanos habían abandonado su camino y tratado de convertirse en héroes recientemente, eso no sería tan grave si no fuese porque lo contrario ya no parecía darse.

Aun así, el problema no paraba solo allí, el gobierno de cada uno de los países del mundo comenzaba a sentirse presionado por la academia en mas de un sentido, debido a la pregunta; ¿Qué tipo de institución no regulada por la ONU tiene el poder de destruir el mundo? La academia por supuesto.

Si bien aún no había incidentes de ningún tipo era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los héroes se despertasen un día y se diesen cuenta que ya no hay ningún grupo que pueda oponérseles en el mejor de los casos, en el peor que determinasen que ellos mismos podrían realizar mejor las funciones de varios de los gobiernos en activos en el mundo y poco a poco imponer su autoridad sin oposición alguna y en algunos casos con el favor de la misma gente.

-Esto es problemático, esta academia es muy problemática.

Desde siempre el mando de los héroes había estado dividido en diversos grupos muy distintos entre sí, que si bien eran pequeños tenían un poder similar por lo cual en ningún momento se había dado una clara superioridad entre ellos. Un claro ejemplo de lo mucho que el mundo estaba cambiando era que antes; Si la Liga de la Justicia un día se le ocurría juzgar con mano de hierro a todos los criminales del mundo los Vengadores les plantarían cara sin dudarlo, pero a su vez este acto podría hacer que los cuatro fantásticos y su grupo se movilizase y en consecuencia los linternas verdes podrían aparecer en el horizonte, en otras palabras, ningún grupo de héroes tuvo el poder de imponer su justicia a diestra y siniestra antes. Desde el nacimiento de la academia los pequeños grupos de héroes habían sido absorbidos uno tras otro bajo aquella institución y sus lideres se habían unido a su consejo general concordando por primera vez en sus objetivos en conjunto… el riesgo era al que la mismísima ONU se debatía en si la isla donde la academia estaba construida era o no parte de algún país en específico al ser creada artificialmente y que si dicha nación debia tener la autonomía que ostentaba… cosa que le era favorable

-Si presionamos un poco a los gobiernos del mundo, muy probablemente nos den apoyo financiero para enfrentarnos a los héroes o por lo menos mantenerles ocupados para que no estorben a sus propios asuntos. - Razono Grodd mientras comía una banana. –Pero….

El mundo entero estaba cambiando, y ahora le tocaba a él decidir qué rumbo tomaría su vida; ¿Renunciaría ante el aplastante poder que todos los héroes del planeta unidos representaban? O ¿Lucharía para imponerse sobre ellos?

-Decisiones, decisiones.

Más importante aún. Independientemente de lo que el eligiese necesitaba a alguien que le ayudase, alguien casi tan listo como él.

-Espero que ese maldito calvo haya recuperado un poco la cordura. -Comento con gracia el gorila al recordar que su mejor candidato estaba…un poco ido de la cabeza tras el incidente de apokolips.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Raven regresaba a al departamento que compartía con su madre tras un extenuante día de clases. A la joven hechicera aun no le hacía mucha gracia el tener que estudiar en Omega para obtener su licencia de brujería, aun no entendía el por qué tan noble y antiguo arte ahora debía estar regulado por aquella institución de héroes, pero como mínimo la escuela le había facilitado un departamento el cual compartía con su madre, además de que pronto también tendría un sacrificio propio, uno que para su dicha no tendría nada que ver con el mundo de la magia.

Esa última parte emocionaba a la hechicera, un poco; ¿Cómo sería vivir con un no mago? Era una pregunta que solía quitarle el sueño en las noches. Obviamente habría un montón de roses al principio, así como malos entendidos abundantes. Pero ¡un no mago! para ella quien había vivido toda su vida rodeada de; demonios, familiares mágicos, dioses antiguos, hechiceros, y un largo etc. de criaturas mitológicas, poder relacionarse con alguien normal era casi un mundo nuevo.

-Madre prometió que sería alguien lo suficientemente abierto al mundo de la brujería como para aceptarme sin muchos problemas, pero lo suficientemente alejado de la magia como para entender la jerga local.

Raven sabía que su madre tenía planes específicos para el inquilino que estaban por recibir, aun así, la joven hechicera no podía evitar saltar en anticipación.

-Al fin podre entender porque a las niñas rubias que les gusta solo compraban ropa rosa, o que rayos es moda, el por qué la gallina cruzo el camino, o.- El tren de pensamientos de Raven estaba por descarrilarse de tantas preguntas que tenía sobre el mundo que habitaba. Un mundo del que apenas conocía nada. - ¿Cómo será?

Raven se detuvo en seco en un intento por imaginarse la apariencia de un humano que pudo ganarse el interés de su madre.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bestboy caminaba por el complejo habitacional de la academia completamente perdido. La unidad Haydee que le había recogido en el aeropuerto se había ofrecido a darle un tour por la academia, pero Bestboy se negó, no estaba seguro que el supresor que su padre había creado para suprimir su lado animal aguantase estar cerca de la sexy robot que siempre habla con doble sentido.

-Vale, sé que soy malo con las direcciones, pero…-Bestboy mira como frente a el termina la zona residencial y comienza un oscuro parque. -Debería haber un límite racional a cuanto uno puede perderse.

Bestboy respira pausadamente mientras trata de buscar guía. Para su suerte un chico parecía estar caminando en sentido contrario a él.

\- ¡Disculpa podrías ayudarme! - Grito Bestboy mientras corría para alcanzar al chico con pelo de pincho. – Soy nuevo en la academia y parece me perdí ¿Podrías indicarme a donde tengo que ir?

Pido Bestboy mientras le indicaba el papel donde se suponía estaba la dirección de su nuevo departamento.

-Esa dirección parece estar el distrito de las artes oscuras… tú no sabes hacer magia ¿verdad?

Bestboy solo negó con la cabeza mientras el chico se reía de buena gana.

\- ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? - Pregunto molesto Bestboy. –Si no es molestia obviamente.

-Lo siento si te ofendí, es solo que. - El pelo pincho se mordió la lengua. -Bien empecemos de nuevo. Mi nombre Es Daisuke un gusto.

\- Logan. –Ambos chicos se dan un apretón de manos y todo quedo olvidado.

-Así que tú… ¿Eres uno de los nuevos estudiantes que vinieron este semestre?

-Soy verde por culpa de una enfermedad, no hace falta que te inventes un tema para evitar la pregunta, no me molesta.

Daisuke suspiro aliviado.

-Lo siento, pero digo, era algo que te tenía que preguntar... uno no sabe si es en verdad humano o un raro homúnculo lo que trata de llegar a esa área.

-Creo ignorare lo último. Solo, por favor llévame a donde se supone tengo que ir y todo estará olvidado.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Raven seguía caminando, aunque sus pasos ya no sabían a donde se dirigía, había estado tan distraída con el tema de su compañero que se había salido del camino que siempre tomaba.

\- ¿Qué gustos tendrá?... ¿Y si le tiene miedo a los cuervos? –Raven se sujeta la cabeza con desesperación. – Ahh esto me está causando dolor de cabeza.

Raven despejo su mente con una profunda exhalación.

-Lo que tenga que pasar pasara, tu solo… confía. -Raven comenzó a respirar lentamente. – Solo espero mi madre no haga de las suyas.

Allí estaba nuevamente esa delicada mano de estrés apretándole las costillas. - ¿Porque aún vivo con mi madre?

Raven rápidamente agito su cabeza para despejar su mente, necesitaba estar relajada cuando llegase a casa o su madre le haría una de sus típicas bromas. Pero antes de que llegase a su hogar vio como un chico de verde cabellera tocaba el timbre de su casa.

\- ¿Ya está aquí? –La bruja se mordió una mano para no gritar.

Raven había esperado tener al menos una hora para prepararse, eso sin contar que no había nada de comida en su casa ¿Cómo recibiría a su nuevo compañero? ¿Qué impresión le causaría al nuevo inquilino de su hogar si lo recibían con un refrigerador vacío?

Raven se escondió en una esquina mientras se planteaba correr al mercado cercano y usar algunos de sus puntos para obtener algo de comida ya preparada, no tenía mucho ahorrado, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que recibirlo con solo agua ¿Verdad?

Los minutos pasaron, pero la puerta no se habría para recibir a su nuevo inquilino.

-¿Sera posible? Seguro que sigue dormida.

Raven maldijo mentalmente el carácter siempre relajado de su madre. Ella no podía irse y dejar afuera a su huésped, pero tampoco tenía nada con que recibirlo… ¿Qué podía hacer?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bestboy estaba algo preocupado mientras esperaba pacientemente a que alguien le respondiese. El intuía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasarle debido a la forma en que Daisuke había escapado apenas le mostro la casa donde él se supone tenía que vivir.

-Sera que no hay nadie. –Bestboy reviso de nuevo la dirección del papel y efectivamente la dirección coincidía con la que se veía en la puerta. –¿Será que vengo después?

Logan negó con la cabeza, no tenía a donde ir, y si se ponía a explorar sus alrededores seguro que terminaba perdido de nuevo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Bestboy se alejó un poco de a puerta para ver mejor la edificación, el lugar parecía ser una casa muy antigua, tenía un estilo meramente japonés, no parecía tener seguridad por lo que no le costaría colarse, pero algo dentro de la casa le daba mala espina, además de que el techo parecía estar lleno de cuervos.

\- ¿Qué hago? Esos cuervos me inquietan un poco, pero no puedo simplemente pasarme a ver que encuentro.

-Disculpa, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué estás frente a la puerta de mi casa?

El corazón de Bestboy dio un parón mientras lentamente volteaba la cabeza para ver a la dueña de esa extraña voz.

\- ¿Tú vives aquí?

-Si.

Bestboy sintió un curioso sentimiento de dejavu mientras veía a la chica completamente cubierta con una negra capucha.

-Bueno, estoy perdido, digo, se supone que…-Bestboy saco el papel donde se mostraba el lugar donde se supone que debía vivir. - ¿Es aquí?

La chica solo asintió mientras abría la puerta.

-Comprendo –dijo asintiendo levemente- Bienvenido.

-Gracias, me has salvado…por cierto me llamo Bestboy, un gusto.

-Raven.

Pese a la fría presentación de Raven, Bestboy sintió cierto encanto en la chica. Además de que esta no pareciese interesada en su raro color de piel le daba puntos extra.

Bestboy siguió a Raven dentro de la casa, la cual parecía ser mucho más hogareña de lo que el chico esperaba.

-Este lugar luce muy familiar…-Dijo extrañado Bestboy mientras que sentía un extraño dolor en su cabeza. - ¿Por qué será?

-Gracias, me esfuerzo en que luzca normal, pero. -Tras abrir una puerta se topan con una despampanante mujer que estaba dormida a pierna suelta en la sala. -Esta persona nunca ayuda a mantener este hogar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Raven se maldecía mentalmente mientras recorría los pasillos de su casa seguida por Bestboy. Ella había querido mostrarse un poco más alegre y abierta ante el chico verde, pero el pánico que sentía le impedía verlo directamente a los ojos.

"Un chico normal, un chico normal, voy a estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo que un chico normal"

Raven guio a su invitado a la sala, quería evitar los otros cuartos, ya que sin dudas su madre estaba dormida dentro de uno, solo esperaba no fuese en el que Bestboy se fuese a quedar.

-Este lugar luce muy familiar…-Dijo nuevamente extrañado Bestboy viendo todo a su alrededor- ¿Por qué será?

-Gracias, me esfuerzo en que luzca normal, pero. -Tras abrir una puerta se topan con una despampanante mujer que estaba dormida a pierna suelta en la sala. -Esta persona nunca ayuda a mantener este hogar.

Raven soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, para su fortuna el clima estaba lo suficientemente frio como para que su madre no durmiese desnuda, eso ya era ganancia. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a Bestboy la manía de su madre de dormir desnuda?

-Ve, despierta mama, tenemos un invitado.

Raven movió con un pie el cuerpo de su progenitora, generalmente la despertaría con un balde de agua bien fría o una olla de agua recién hervida (dependiendo del clima), pero no quería dar mala impresión.

-Ahh? Raven buenos días.

-De que estas hablando madre ya es casi medio día. Además de que tenemos visitas.

\- ¿Ahh? ¿Visitas?

Raven tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control, para no lanzar a su progenitora al estanque que estaba en el patio.

\- Soy Gabriel Logan, pero llámeme Bestboy, estaré viviendo con ustedes parece…es un gusto señora.

Raven sonrió mientras grababa de nuevo el nombre del chico verde en su memoria. Lamentablemente el momento no pudo durar, su madre se volvió a dormir.

-Voy a preparar un poco de té, quédate con ella por favor.

Pidió Raven quien apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí corrió por toda la casa desesperada en búsqueda de algo que pudiese darle sabor al agua de la llave.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Los minutos pasaron y finalmente la mujer logro despertarse. Claro que la forma en que esta parecía mantener distancia de su hija llamaba la atención de Bestboy, bueno nada fuera de lo común.

Ya un poco después los tres se sentaron en una pequeña mesa a hablar.

-Perdona mi rudeza, pensar que me verías en situación tan triste. Por favor olvídalo.

Bestboy solo se rio de forma incomoda mientras ponían una taza de té frente a él.

-No hay problema, yo también suelo quedarme dormido a ratos. –Cuando Bestboy noto la mirada que Raven tenía quiso tragarse las palabras que acababa de decir.

-Por favor no la consientas, si le das la mano se te cogerá del codo.

Bestboy y la madre de Raven rieron tensamente.

-Bueno, creo que es un poco tarde, pero permítanme presentarme, soy Arella. Y esta pequeña es Raven, mi hija. Y supongo que estaré a tu cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Bestboy sonrió mientras su corazón se relajaba, la mayoría de las preocupaciones que había sentido hasta antes de llegar ahora parecían tan tontas.

-Estoy muy feliz de que decidieses vivir con nosotros.

-No, yo debería estar agradecido, digo. –Bestboy se froto la cabeza sin saber cómo comunicar sus preocupaciones. –La verdad tenía muchas ganas de estudiar en esta academia, pero…he tenido complicaciones.

-Eso he escuchado, bueno no te preocupes, todos suelen tener problemas a tu edad, ya verás que en unos años estos problemas no son más que un recuerdo lejano.

Bestboy se sintió de nuevo preocupado al comunicar su problema, pero la mirada tranquila de Arella lo calmaba.

Arella sujeto la tetera y le sirvió más té.

-Apuesto que tienes muchas preguntas, pero de momento disfrutemos del momento.

Bestboy solo sonrió mientras degustaba el curioso té.

-Esto sabe, ¿picante pero agrio? ¿de qué es?

-Receta de brujas chico.

Bestboy volvió a tomar del té, pese a su curioso sabor era delicioso.

\- ¿Por cierto que pasara con mis cosas? Deje todas mis maletas en el aeropuerto.

-Las unidades Haydee traerán tus maletas más tarde, ahora bebe más té.

Bestboy sintió un poco curiosa la insistencia en que el bebiese té, pero ya que sus instintos nos le decían nada, decidió dejar pasar la situación.

Lentamente y casi sin que el mismo se diese cuenta, un profundo sueño comenzó a tomar su conciencia.

-Yo, este creo, que me iré a descansar un rato en mi cuarto. -Bestboy trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas el fallaron. - ¿Qué me pasa?

Lo último que Bestboy pudo ver mientras estaba consiente fue como Arella se levantaba y con una hermosa sonrisa le decía.

-En mi nombre y el de mis hijas te agradezco inmensamente que vinieses todo este camino solo para convertirte en nuestro alimento, en especial de esta mi pequeña niña, bienvenido a esta casa de brujas. Bestboy.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurama la bien dotada directora del área para los más problemáticos alumnos dentro de la academia para súper dotados, mejor conocida como área Omega, se frotaba la cabeza con desesperación ante las palabras de su asistente personal.

\- ¿Enserio rechazaron mis ofertas? -Se quejó mientras veía los papeles frente a ella. – Todos ellos, ninguno siquiera busco una contraoferta.

Kurama se desesperó y lanzo todos los papeles que estaba sosteniendo al aire.

La unidad Haydee que se encontraba a su lado se limitó a esperar que su superiora terminase su berrinche antes de responderle.

-Técnicamente no han rechazado las ofertas, simplemente las ignoraron. Puede tengan mejores ofertas en otros departamentos de esta misma academia o en su caso ni siquiera considerasen su propuesta.

Kurama solo grito de nuevo, si no conseguía nuevos profesores pronto varias de las clases no podían comenzar a tiempo. Peor aún el consejo de seguro pediría explicaciones al respecto.

-Por eso odio a los boyscouts. –Kurama golpea su escritorio y todos los papeles que estaban en el piso se prenden automáticamente. –Muy bien ya basta, hice las cosas como pidió Superman y no salieron bien, por lo que ahora lo hare a mi modo.

Kurama saco de su escritorio una nueva lista de posibles maestros. Una llena de nombres tachados con rojo de una antigua lista preliminar por lo que empezó a visualizarla.

-La mayoría de nombres en esa lista fueron rechazados por el concejo directivo directora. –Trato de recordarle Haydee de forma diplomática, pero sin mucho éxito. –Si repitiese la lista rechazada con anterioridad es lógico sea nuevamente denegada su petición.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo de otra, los peleles que me autorizaron contratar no quieren trabajar, así que no hay de otra. –Kurama se relame los labios con anticipación. –Total no es como si alguno de esos idiotas viniesen a revisar Omega de forma constante…solo tendremos que maquillar algunos detalles y todo saldrá bien. Tú me vas a ayudar a ello desde luego ¿Verdad?

Esa declaración no tenía sentido para Haydee, pese a su apariencia humana, ella era una creación destinada a servir a los estudiantes y profesores.

-Como lo desee mi ama.

Kurama asintió y comenzó a leer los nombres.

-Primero lo primero necesito un maestro que enseñe educación física. ¿Educación física? -Kurama encuentra un nombre que le llama poderosamente la atención. –Este me gusta, Logan alias wolwerine, alias Lobezno, ¿Qué opinas de él?

Haydee rápidamente recopilo la información del supuesto héroe y dio su veredicto.

-Fue expulsado de Charlie por mantener una relación ilícita con una de sus estudiantes, también se catalogó que sus métodos de enseñanza eran muy duros para sus alumnos al poner en riesgo su estructura corporal o incluso funciones vitales. Todos los miembros que participaron en su curso de supervivencia recibieron heridas de consideración al punto de requerir hospitalización. Es un candidato que el consejo considero negativo.

Kurama no se desanimó ante la información recibida, de hecho, ahora lo quería incluso más en su equipo.

\- ¿Esa supuesta relación con que estudiante fue?

-Emma Frost también conocida como la White Queen.

\- ¿Emma? Ella es una poderosa psíquica. –Kurama recuerda un dato importante. - ¿Esa información fue confirmada por algún examen médico acaso?

-Negativo, aún quedan a investigar si la relación era consentida o Emma uso sus poderes mentales para manipular la expulsión de su profesor.

-Entonces está perfecto, será contratado bajo la premisa de que hemos comprobado que Emma lo manipulo mentalmente para que este realice tal acto. Y que tras hablar con él y corroborar que, aunque este guardase algún rencor, Logan está más que encantado de regresar y formar una nueva generación de jóvenes para el futuro.

\- ¿Hemos comprobado? -Pregunto confundida la unidad Haydee.

-Detalles más, detalles menos, eso no importa mucho si uno sabe cómo exponerlo ante los demás, un amigo me enseño que la cosa es saber vender el producto a los demás, y en verdad, en verdad lo quiero enseñando en Omega.

-Afirmativo.

-Llama a Logan para una entrevista laboral inmediata, pero manipula la información para que le pierdan un poco el rastro, y también convence al consejo de que transfieran a esa tal Emma, estoy seguro que nuestro nuevo profesor tiene unas cuantas cosas que discutir con ella.

Kurama se ríe mientras busca el siguiente nombre en la lista.

\- ¿Qué me puedes decir de Maketh Tua?

-Exprofesora de Delta. Se le acusa de usar a algunos de sus estudiantes como ratas de laboratorio en un experimento no permitido. -Haydee levanto una pantalla. - Es la principal culpable del incidente Arcade 4XD

Kurama se froto la cabeza con fuerza en ese momento. Omega necesitaba una profesora que enseñase ciencias avanzadas extraterrestres, pero Maketh Tua no sería fácil de controlar.

-Supongo que Maketh Tua es un personaje interesante cuanto menos. Tratemos de cambiarle el nombre y la llamaremos a ver si podemos llegar a un arreglo y… espera un momento

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿Krolez fue despedida? -Pregunto Kurama muy impresionada por la noticia completamente desconocida.

-Los datos no son precisos, pero Batman la despidió tras considerarla una amenaza para la paz de la academia.

Kurama solo se rio.

-Ese murciélago es una amenaza mucho más grande para el mundo, su participación en el incidente de apokolips lo demuestra. –Kurama suspira derrotada. -Pero a nadie parece importarle. Bueno ya me hare cargo de él más adelante, ahora contacta a Krolez, ella dará clases aquí, el murciélago lo apruebe o no.

-Esa no es la política de esta institución educativa.

-Yo tengo aquí toda la autoridad en mi área... lo que me recuerda ¿El murciélago había dicho algo de que nuestro presupuesto sería menor este año no es así?

-El recorte presupuestario fue general para todas las áreas por el elevado número de reparaciones de equipo y mobiliarios… no se limitó a usted.

-Demonios, supongo que tendré que conseguir algunas cosas por otros medios para mantenernos dentro del presupuesto y que no venga a molestarnos por ello. - Dijo cuando de repente su sonrisa se hizo más grande. - Puede que debamos pedirle a un maestro repita materias para ahorrarnos algo de ese presupuesto

-Dudo que el maestro o el sindicato aprueben tal idea…

-Acabo de recordar a cierto amigo que no solo puede conseguirme algunas cosas que requiero a buen precio, sino que me debe algunos favores que le cobrare sin duda alguna… ¿Crees que pueda meter a un conocido que se jacte de ser alquimista como maestro de química?

-La alquimia es el antecedente de la química, pero dudo que sea en verdad factible que una persona así.

-Perfecto a y métele también cosas para mantenerle ocupado no se algo como ciencias sociales o civismo, sin duda son cosas que no requieren mucha preparación y se justificarían que las imparta un mismo profesor.

-Aunque suena coherente su argumento dudo que un maestro acepte tanta carga laboral sin un sueldo acorde a ello.

-Ese bastardo se las sabrá cobrar de una o de otra manera de seguro… tu solo informa que al no recibir respuesta de los maestros aprobados me eh visto en la necesidad de contratar personal necesario para cumplir el curso escolar

-Comprendo…

La unidad Haydee asintió mientras transmitía las ordenes de su ama a sus demás hermanas. Pero antes de que su orden fuese cumplida una alerta salto.

-Toshinori está afuera esperándola directora.

-Oohhh esto será interesante…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lex Lutor la autoproclamada mente más inteligente del universo se encontraba revisando viejos archivos de video en su computadora.

 _Superman tenía muchos enemigos, y muchos de ellos solo querían verlo sufrir. Por lo que solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que los villanos de todo el universo pusiesen sus ojos sobre esa pequeña academia de súper héroes que Superman estaba creando._

 _El primero en querer visitar la nombrada academia fue Darkseid, quien llego con un ejército de parademonios a saludar a los estudiantes._

 _Lo que siguió fue lo esperado, caos y destrucción al por mayor mientras el indiscutible señor de apokolips se regocijaba. Lamentablemente eso termino en el momento donde una nueva figura entro en escena._

 _Una mujer de aproximadamente 35 años que más adelante será conocida como Kurama directora de la sección Omega llego con la fuerza de una supernova._

Lex Lutor paro el video en el segundo exacto que Kurama salía de entre las llamas.

\- ¿Qué en el universo eres tú?

Lutor ya tenía experiencia tratando con meta humanos, magos, dioses, extraterrestre, ciborgs, así como un largo etcétera de personas extraordinarias. Aun así, él nunca se enfrentó a nada semejante.

Le dio play al video.

 _Quienes primero se dieron cuenta que algo estaba mal con la recién llegada fueron los parademonios quienes aterrados trataron de huir despavoridos, lamentablemente eso era algo que Darksied no toleraría, quemo a todos los que huían con sus rayos Omega._

 _Desafortunadamente pronto el comprendería el deseo de escapar que sus súbditos tenían. Después de todo la recién llegada contaba con; Llamas capases de desgarrar su piel, golpes capaces de romper sus huesos, y la actitud más cruel que ningún héroe haya visto jamás._

 _Lo que había comenzado como una invasión alienígena rápidamente se convirtió en el purgatorio personal de Darkseid. Kurama no necesito de mucho para poner de rodillas al gobernante de apokolips quien tras comprender que la batalla estaba perdida, trato de sacar a relucir su lengua de plata. Lamentablemente esta derrota no era nada a lo que él había vivido._

Lex detuvo la cinta en esta parte, sabía lo que seguía, y pese a que lo había visto incontables veces, aun le causaba pesadillas. El tremendo castigo y humillación que Darkseid sufrió mientras Kurma jugaba con él no se podía comparar a los gritos agónicos que el líder de apokolips dio cuando la mujer de roja cabellera se cansó de jugar al gato y al ratón. Cuando Kurama decidió infringir daño verdadero en el cuerpo de Darkseid héroes y villanos no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que apartar la mirada aterrados, el cómo había quedado el cuerpo del líder de apokalip era un recordatorio grabado en lo más profundo de su alma.

\- ¿Qué clase de ser ancestral eres tú? - Pregunto desesperado Lex Lutor. - ¿Cómo se lucha contra algo como tú?

Lex había pasado los pasados meses ideando algún tipo de plan o estrategia que le permitiera adelantarse a su oponente, sin embargo, mientras más investigaba a Kurama, más miedo anidaba en lo profundo de su corazón.

Ella no se parecía a Superman en nada, su moral y motivaciones eran apenas entendibles, su poder salía de toda lógica, y su inteligencia no tenía paragón. Kurama era simplemente perfecta. Un ser irreal que no tenía igual, nada con que compararse.

\- ¿Por qué alguien con tanto poder se subyugaría a su misma a los deseos de una patética academia como esa cuando podría controlar todo el mundo?

Era la pregunta que aun buscaba responder para sí mismo aquel hombre.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


End file.
